John'Verse: The Hourglass Empties
by Stolen Childe
Summary: It's a special day for someone in Dean's life and he's not taking it too well.


**Title:** The Hourglass Empties

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I only own one character in here, the rest belong to people way more important than me.

**Rating:** PG, for Dean's potty mouth

**Warning:** vanilla slash, kid!fic, flangst, sap, fluff, future!fic, daddy!Dean, Uncle!Sam, parental anxiety

**Length:** One-shot, 1400+ words

**Pairings/Characters: **Dean/Castiel, Sam

**Spoilers/Timeline:** all the aired episodes are fair game, future

**Author's Notes: **So this has been ponging around in my head and it actually got to the point where I had to get out of bed and write the thing. I always love kid!fics, it's a weakness of mine and daddy!Dean is love. So far this is staying at a one-shot, but depending on the reception I may feel up to writing more… though I should be working on my HP/SPN multi-chaptered crossover… Please enjoy! Oh and Dean's first line in part is from episode 5.01 of _Supernatural_.

**The Hourglass Empties**

Dean was crouched, his large hands, gentle but firm on the small shoulders of the boy in front of him. He was fighting emotion rising in his heart and trying to stay strong but knew he was probably failing miserably in the face of his preternaturally perceptive son.

"Look John, all I got is GED and a give 'em hell attitude, and yeah, it's served me well so far, but you Kiddo, you have the opportunity to do so, so much more," Dean said.

John gave his father a flat look, not at all convinced, "Dad, you saved the world. Twice. I may be just a kid but I'm pretty sure that means you got lots more than just a kickass attitude."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Dean chastised. He received another flat look from his son.

Dean shrugged, "All right sure. But I only saved the world the first time 'cause Uncle Sam and I screwed it up and I only saved the world the second time because I'm the only one Cas would listen to. It's not that I'm special Buddy, I'm pretty damned far from special, but you. You are special. I swear to God you are special. And you have to do this. You have to take your place where you belong. I know it's scary and all that but you belong up there, nothing will hurt you up there. We won't _let_ anything hurt you."

John looked about ready to cry, but he manfully snuffled and gave his father a long look that was so much heavier and intense than he ought to have been capable of at such a young age, "But Dad, _you _can't go. I don't wanna go without you."

Dean grinned at his son, "Whatta need me for? You got a badass angel to keep you company. Seriously Dude, my money's on him for coming out on top over me any day."

John snorted in dry amusement, something he had picked up from Uncle Sam and then he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and began gnawing at it, something Dean knew he himself did on occasion. Dean bumped the child's chin gently with knuckle and John stopped. The boy looked down at his scuffed sneakers. His shoulders slumped in a position so uncannily familiar that Dean's heart fluttered just a little bit.

They both sensed it, and in all likelihood John actually saw it but a moment before where there was empty air now stood Castiel, complete with brooding eyebrows and dirty trench coat.

"John, it is time," Cas intoned.

John looked anxiously over at the angel and back over at his crouching dad, giving it one last ditch effort, "But come on Dad! I don't even have an angel-y name! I mean seriously…" The boy dropped his voice in an uncanny resemblance to Castiel's, "I am John, angel of the Lord… Lame!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Well you can always go by Destiel like Uncle Sam wanted to call you."

John furrowed his brow, "Destiel?"

"Yeah, Dean and Castiel… You know, like Brangelina?"

"Who's Brangelina?" John frowned.

Dean shook his head, "Ah… never mind." He looked beseechingly over at Castiel for help and Cas nodded solemnly.

"John Tabris Winchester, you are stronger than you know braver than you think and wiser than any I have met. You have a glowing, beautiful soul. You are the fusion of Dean and myself, human and angel, the ultimate being. You have much good to do, and many ways to do so. I swear to you, I will be with you at every moment and your father will be with you every second. In you John, my son, I have faith. Now come, let me show you the home of your grace the home of your other nature," Castiel said in that calm soothing tone that Dean always admired, loved.

John took one long look at his dad, his lip coming once more between tiny white teeth without conscious thought and then he looked over at his father who held out a hand. John ran forward and hugged Dean tight, with crushing strength for a child. Then more sedately, calmly, turned and walked over to Cas but when he reaching up for the outstretched hand, but instead he threw himself at the angel's legs and clung tight, small shoulders shaking. Cas's stoic expression softened immediately as he put his hand to his son's head.

"I am here," Cas whispered. John looked up, green eyes wide and watering, and nodded. Cas bent and John scrambled up, bunching small fingers in the material of his father's suit. He turned his little head and took another look at his dad.

Dean smiled eyes wet, but he refused to let the tears fall. The strength and maturity in his son's eyes often made him forget he was only seven years old, still so young. He watched, still crouched to the ground as he had been when talking to John. If Dean stood, moved or even flinched then that would mean this moment was real, that this was really happening. That his precious boy was finally getting his wings and that he wasn't a little boy anymore and would never be just a kid again.

Dean had known one day this would happen. When Cas and he had discussed it after they found out about the impending child, Castiel had warned him that as part angel the child would one day have to take his place in Heaven. So yeah, it wasn't a surprise and never a secret, but that didn't make it burn any less. Didn't make his heart not close up so tight that he thought it would stop beating all together. Or his lungs not constrict as they threatened to let loose with a sob of pride, joy and absolute terror all combined.

Dean finally scrubbed his face and rose to his feet, sharing one last glance with his boy before he'd have to share him with the world. The child's eyes were now calm and solemn, a mirror of the expression on Cas's face and they looked so alike at that moment, that there was no doubt that he was the child's father. Not that there ever had been any. But sometimes Dean still marvelled in the power of creation and was forever thankful for it. His son.

"See ya on the flip side Johnny!" Dean called out. Dean met Cas's eyes and saw his own anxiety reflected there, for all the outward calm Cas was projecting Dean knew that this moment was just as soul shattering for the angel as it was for the man.

Then Dean flashed Cas one of those smiles he reserved just for Cas and Cas smiled back in that just so way that never failed to make Dean's heart flutter like no woman ever had. Dean felt warm and protected all at once and most of all he felt loved.

_Damn angel mojo_, Dean thought as his eyes burned again and he swiped a hand under his nose to block the sniffle.

"You keep him safe Cas, or so help me God…" Dean threatened good-naturedly, though this moment was tearing him up inside.

"Dean, with my life," Cas vowed soberly.

Dean nodded and grinned, "I know Cas. Love you guys! Have fun in angel school!"

"Bye Daddy!" John waved as Dean heard the flutter of wings, and dear Lord if that just didn't rip out his heart and stomp on it, because John hadn't called him "daddy" since he was three and Dean choked and couldn't hold it back anymore because they were gone and he was standing alone in the parking lot of the cheap motel they were staying at, sobbing like a girl.

"Dean," his brother's voice came from behind him and Dean turned to see Sammy and Dean smiled and nodded.

"I'm good," Dean said without prompting. "It's just… yeah…"

His brother came over to him and slung and heavy arm around his shoulders, pulling him tight to his warm, solid side, "I know Dean."

Dean pushed his brother away, "Come on Man, no chick-flick stuff."

Sam laughed and shook his head, "Sure thing there Sniffily Sally."

Dean smacked his hands together and looked up at his brother, "All right, how 'bout that chimera?"

Sam nodded and turned back to the hotel, Dean following.

"And don't think I ain't gettin' you back for that Sniffily Sally comment…" Dean called to his brother's back, "Bitch."

**End**


End file.
